Sonata Dusk
Sonata Dusk is a female siren and one of Adagio's flunkies and main antagonists in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is backup singer in her band The Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. Role in the Film The Dazzlings, including Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze. appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the main antagonists. In the film, Sonata and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons, and Sonata briefly argues with Aria Blaze. She and the Dazzlings later convince the students with their music to turn the friendly Mane Event into Battle of the Bands. Sonata and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control student opinion and advance through the competition bracket. Sonata and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated and the gem pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, they are unable to even sing and re-cast their spell. Their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace as the enraged students booed and pelted them with fruits and vegetables. Personality She is shown to be somewhat air-headed, distracted, ditzy and carefree - She is clearly a follower with absolutely no capacity for leadership. Some examples of her shortcomings are when she doesn't pick up on Adagio Dazzle's sarcasm when she says she "loves" the human world, she speaks candidly with Sunset Shimmer about her friends' true nature, nearly blowing their cover and before they sing their song in the cafeteria, Sonata is more focused on getting lunch since it is Taco Tuesday, and tends to forget their main objectives, perhaps hinting she is not so obsessed with power as Adagio and Aria. She frequently argues with Aria Blaze over trivial matters. She still shows a noteworthy level of cruelty, as she appears to take pleasure in belittling Sunset Shimmer and as she never appears to be bothered or at least show remorse when it comes to putting Adagio's evil plans into action. Appearance In Equestria, the sirens' appearance is similar to that of a dragon, pony, and sea creature hybrid. In the human world, the Dazzlings are shown to possess translucent wings in their anthro forms, unlike their true forms. Their siren forms are summoned as astral projections from their pendants and used to weaken the Rainbooms. Aside from flashbacks, Sonata's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Trivia * Gallery Sonata Dusk ID EG2.png Sonata Dusk anthro ID EG2.png|Sonata Dusk's Anthro Form siren_sonata_dusk_by_nano23823-d83i7si.png|Sonata Dusk's True Form Sonata Dusk 3eerere 4).png ZkvNxSw.png|Sonata's defeat Category:Villainesses Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Singing Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Outcast Category:Rivals Category:Teenage Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Monsters Category:Perissodactyls Category:Supernatural Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Living Villains Category:Cheater Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Brainwashers Category:Control Freaks Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Scapegoat Category:Merfolk Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Trickster Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Bullies Category:Outright Villains Category:Liars Category:Old Villains Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Hungry Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Femme Fatale